Talk:Hornbow
I have a copy of the guildwars prima guide, which is now rather out of date. But acording to it, Horn Bows (and those like it, ie. ivory bows & shadow bows) have 10% armour penetration (see page 177, "Bow Comparisons"). All the other bows have 0% penetration. Should this information be added to the Weapon details information? Or would it be better to simply add it to the descriptions of these three bows? Nectarine 01:20, 23 October 2005 (EST) :A more important question is.: Is this information correct? i.e. someone who has a ranger (not me) should take a Horn Bow and a bow of similar stats and measure if on average he bow does higher damage against the same foe. I don't know if Rangers have something like Wild Blow where they can make their attacks constant. But it should show on average (i.e. hit the same type of monster 10 times with one bow, then the other) --Karlos 02:56, 23 October 2005 (EST) ::Maybe try illusionary weaponry with bows :) --Melly 03:04, 23 October 2005 (EST) :::That only works with melee weapons, and in no way reflects the damage of the weapon you're using. - Lunarbunny 04:44, 23 October 2005 (EST) ::::Oops haha, you're very right... I just thought of it because of the consistent damage :( but didn't think all the way through.... --Melly 12:51, 23 October 2005 (EST) As a side note, the bows the Jade Longbows drop are called Horn Bows, too. - Lunarbunny 04:49, 23 October 2005 (EST) :I'll see if I can get some statistics on it, it's pretty hard to get good results. There are no ranger skills which produce consistent damage (ie not rolled). Nectarine 12:42, 23 October 2005 (EST) I have no proof, but im pretty sure it does 10% armor penetration. if the horn bow wouldnt be special in a way there wouldnt be this bow as a pvp-weapon. --HJT 12:48, 23 October 2005 (EST) :Agreed, the 10% pernetration counter balances it's slower fire rate. Whether or not it's worth it is debateable. The amount of extra damage this cause varies depending on the armour of the foe (it's more useful for higher armoured foes). Nectarine 14:50, 23 October 2005 (EST) I've collected some evidence for this, tell me what you think. I had trouble finding an unenhanced horn bow, but I have a shadow bow (horn bow that looks pretty). *level 20 ranger, with a marksmanship of 14. Bows used were: *Longbow of defense, Piercing dmg 15-28 (req marksmanship 12), dmg +12% (vs. hexed foes), armour +4. *Shadow Bow, Piercing dmg 15-28 (req marksmanship 11). Both bows are not customised. I wandered through old Ascalon. *Shatter Gargoyle: **Longbow: 114,114,114,114,114,134 **Shadow bow: 116,116,116,124,124 *Flash Gargoyle: **Longbow: 114,114,114,114 **Shadow bow: 116,116,116,116,116,116 *Crawl **Longbow: 47,47,47,47 **Shadow bow: 52,52,52,52,52 *Carion Devourer **Longbow: 78 **Shadow bow: 82 *Plague Devourer **Longbow: 118,118,118,118 **Shadow bow: 71,120,120,120 *Whiptail Devourer **Longbow: 85,85,85,85,85,85,85 **Shadow bow: 88,55,88,88,88,88,88,88 *Hulking Stone Elemental **Longbow: 57,57,57,57,26,57,57,57,57 **Shadow bow: 62,62,62,62,62,62,62,62,62 I was suprised to see that they are mostly consistent damage amounts. I thought the damage range was a roll. Maybe because the foes were such low level? I was getting max damage always. There are a few descrepencies there, I think I wrote a few down slightly wrong, but there is definitely a small chance that you don't get max damage (with 14 marksmanship). The other thing to note is that the bow which did less damage, had a lower marksmanship requirement.. I don't think that is what caused the difference though. It would be hard to find two max damage bows with the same requirement, and no enhancements. People usually salvage them. So maybe not conclusive evidence? but it's a start. Nectarine 14:51, 23 October 2005 (EST) :Do you think we need more evidence then this and the prima guide? shall we add it to the descriptions? Nectarine 00:20, 25 October 2005 (EST) ::I think it is fairly conclusive. Nice work, Nectarine. 148.177.129.213 00:59, 25 October 2005 (EST) :::Yes, please the bows as necessary. I would recommend updating: Hornbow, Ivory Bow and Shadow Bow as well as the article Bow itself with this note. This would explain why the Shadow Rangers do so much more damage. --Karlos 15:41, 25 October 2005 (EST) :In case anyone reads this and wonders why Nectarine got such consistent numbers, it was because the value for the critical hit of a weapon is static, and level ratio influences critical hit chances. Since (s)he had such a level advantage, nearly every hit was a critical. — Powersurge360 06:18, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Mursaat Horn Bow? According to this post on the Gamefaqs board (I think you have to register to see the boards) there is a Mursaat Skinned Horn Bow. Anyone heard/know anything about that? I know about the Mursaat Hammer but I've never seen/heard anything about a bow, and AFAIK we don't have any info on it here. --Rainith 03:03, 16 February 2006 (CST) :Yes, there is. Look at the thing Jade Bows are wielding. They sometimes drop them, and they are called "Hown Bow", too. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 04:22, 16 February 2006 (CST) ::Anyone know if there are any other bows with the same skin... like longbows? I love the skin but hate its refire rate. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 19:22, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Image imo we should get a pic of a regular horn bow, not the mursaat/claw/prestige one, it's misleading 06:08, 20 February 2006 (CST) :Um.... isn't the image of a regular one? Doesn't look like a Mursaat one to me. --Rainith 09:37, 20 February 2006 (CST) ::I'm in favour of showing all the hornbow types, with the most common type in the box and the others lower down on the page. Assuming the picture's the default horn bow, there's at least two variants, the Mursaat horn bow and the serpent-headed horn bow I just got off of a Crag Behemoth. Or maybe a photoshopped image with all 3+ versions stacked vertically. -- Gordon Ecker 18:29, 28 February 2006 (CST) :::I agree with Gordon, I put the current picture in, I think that is the "normal" version, but honestly I don't know and I no longer have the bow. Gordon, take a pic of your new one and post it in the article too. --Rainith 21:22, 28 February 2006 (CST) ::::Unfortunately I don't have the serpent-headed hornbow either. -- Gordon Ecker 13:34, 4 March 2006 (CST) :::::I got another one today off a Stone Summit and uploaded the image. -- Gordon Ecker 16:28, 5 March 2006 (CST) ::::::I replaced the current Horn Bow Serpent Variant image with one I felt was clearer. Hope that was ok to do. - Wortan 06:15, 17 March 2006 (CST) Are these things available for PvP chars? I honestly don't recall ever seeing any other bow besides recurve, flatbow, longbow, shortbow. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 66.91.133.82 (talk • ) 12:04, 12 July 2006 (CDT). :i don't think so. i think Hornbow's are PvE only, but i may be mistaken, as it's been a long while since i opened a new PvP character. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:27, 12 July 2006 (CDT) ::Horn bows have always been available to PvP characters. --68.142.14.98 15:46, 12 July 2006 (CDT) Super AP So if this bow has 10% armor penetration and you add a sundering bow string it would become a possible 30% Ap and if you used a skill such as Penetrating attack you could use a 50% AP ? If im correct that would be really cool :) Ieldra 13:40, 5 December 2006 (CST) :I think armor penetration has a cap, but I'm not sure. --Shadow Dragon 19:27, 26 December 2006 (CST) It works with Judges Insight and Sundering bow string but not Penetrating attack. The Hobo 19:27, 10 January 2007 (CST) :The armor penetration page suggests that they do stack. Only multiple base AP sources don't stack. The only base AP you have there is penetrating attack, all other AP is bonus. Therefore, they should all stack.124.169.170.3 14:59, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Fleshy Hornbow I don't get that. Description is confusing. What 3 variants are called "fleshy" and why? How's a mursaat hornbow "fleshy" when It's made of bones? What's with the Vabbian Hornbow then? --Birchwooda Treehug 04:01, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :It says there are three variants, fleshy is the first of the three. --Fyren 04:16, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::No, it says: "The three variations of skins are commonly known as the "fleshy" hornbow, ..." and then the Dragon and Mursaat ones are named (additional? already a variant?). --Birchwooda Treehug 10:39, 22 July 2007 (CDT) EotN I added 1 EotN collector. There are probably more. Anyone know?--War Pig5 05:28, 6 January 2008 (UTC) New Info? I just me, or did Anet recently introduce explicit naming of bows? I.e. I got an Ivory bow today and instead of saying 'Two-handed,' it now reads 'Two-handed Hornbow.' I've used various hornbows in the past and I don't recall them being named like this. --Franzwald 18:17, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it's been like that for a while. I started playing a ranger maybe a year ago, and it's been like that as long as I've been playing him. --Powersurge360 18:19, 9 April 2008 (UTC)